


Hello, Sibling

by born_of_the_dova13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agender Character, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinty War Fix-It, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Crying, Feels, Fix-It, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), This is how I'm dealing with Loki's death, This is how I'm dealing with my feelings, Thor has emotions, Thor uses they/them pronouns fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/born_of_the_dova13/pseuds/born_of_the_dova13
Summary: Crying for a while hurts Thor's because the sobs escaping their mouth range from loud and gross and utterly heart-breaking to hear, to bearly-audible whispered apologies and choked whispers.Tony Stark is a genius play-boy, millionare philanthropist with an IQ of 187, but even he can't decide which is more devastating to hear, if he's honest.





	Hello, Sibling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [n00kiez_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00kiez_fics/gifts).



Thor likes helping people. It's their job, the reason why they fight with the Avengers. They like to see the smiles and the small sparks of happiness. That's why they give without expecting anything.  
  
A child sits on their hip and the small Midgardian boy cries into their shoulder. Thor was able to find the name of his mother and they started to shout it loudly. It doesn't take long, the child instantly reacts to his mother's voice and they smile as they hand her her child.  
"Thank you," she smiles through joyous tears. They look around at all the reuniting families and redirected people. They're reminded of the image they always saw back on Asguard after the Valkarie and the Army come back from a battle.  
  
The battle Thor fought was hard and all the Avengers lost a lot. They lost Loki, Tony lost Peter and Stephen, Natasha lost Clint, Steve lost Bucky. Those were only a few. Everyone was in shambles, pieces of broken souls trying desperately to figure out what piece goes where so they can figure out how to live without the person they lost.  
  
That was until, of course, the situation they're in now. Everyone who had been killed by the gauntlet or by Thanos himself had been redirected and brought back to their home planet. All the Asgardians were alive and well, Asgard thriving once again - don't ask them how Asgard was reforemed like never a single drop of blood had been spilled. They don't care because they can go _home_ again.- but something was missing. They had tried to find what was missing but it didn't return. They couldn't even remember what it was. Everything about it was starting to fade. That thought brought tears to their eyes. They didn't _want_  to forget whatever it was. They didn't want to forget the wavy black hakr and mismatched eyes, magic and hollow echoes of laughter. They didn't wnat to forget the 'sibling' and the 'Thor's' that nibbling from it's lips and they didn't wnat to forget what it sounded like, what it smelled and felt like.  
  
They didn't want to forget Loki.  
  
Thor chokes on air as the name crosses their mind. There's a lump in their throat and they feel like they're going to cry.

 _Lo_ _ki is dead and he's not coming back._  
  
Ever.  
  
Thor excuses themself and they escape to an empty corridor where they can calm down, wiping away any trace of the tears she's in memory of their brother who deserves so much more than what he got. Crying for a while hurts Thor's throat because the sobs escaping their mouth range from loud and gross and utterly heart-breaking to hear, to bearly-audible whispered apologies and choked whispers.  
  
Tony Stark is a genius play-boy, millionare philanthropist with an IQ of 187, but even he can't decide which is more devastating to hear, if he's honest. He's the one that leads the group in search of the God. Everyone is behind him, Cap, Natasha, Peter, Stephen, Bucky , T'Chella. _Everyone._

  
"Hey, Thor." He hears Clint say from his left. The Archer goes to put a hand on their shoulder when suddenly he hisses and jumps back, scrambling for his bow and mocking an arrow shakily. Thor is confused, why is Clint threatening them? Why would _all_ the superhero they just fought with stand in defensive positions and glare at them? Then they realised they're not looking at _them_ they're looking behind them.  
  
It's then they hear it. Smell it. Sense it. _Feel it._ They gasp loudly and spin around, eyes glassy and wide.  
  
"Hello, Sibling."


End file.
